To Do What's Right
by 8D SerenityCrystal Tear 83
Summary: With her mother in the hospital and Ikuto gone, there was no one left for Utau...that is, until her 'father' appears. All she wants is to be with Ikuto in these hard times, but she's not the one he wants. What should she do? *IkutoxUtau, IkutoxAmu!*


_Well, I hope you all enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not Shugo Chara!, it belongs to Peach-Pit._

* * *

><p><strong>To Do What's Right<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_If you really love someone, then you have to let them go."_

That's what they say, right?

I never _did_ understand that line. Why let them go? I get 'for their sake' and all that, but when it comes down to it, selfishness would take over; you wouldn't free them no matter _how_ much they might suffer. You'd want to stay with them.

Am I not right? Are you saying it wouldn't hurt at all? Are you _honestly_ telling me you could let that _one_ special someone go, all for their happiness, and not feel any hesitation? Not one percent?

My point exactly. Whenever I imagined myself to ever fall in love with somebody, I always had a hard time thinking of a situation where they weren't happy with me, so I figured I'd never be in that position. I mean, what were the odds, really?

…Very good, apparently; I _did_ find myself in that situation…but not in the typical 'love stories' you may know.

Before we get into that, though, I'm going to tell you my story, and then maybe…just maybe, you'll feel my pain…if only slightly.

* * *

><p>It all started years ago, back when we were kids, my brother and I. We were staying at our friend, Hotori Tadase's house, because our home was what you could call 'broken'. Tadase's relative was very mean to us, but we had fun, nonetheless: Ikuto playing his violin, me singing to the melody, and Tadase enjoying the performance… I think those were the times I was truly happy.<p>

But then…

Ikuto disappeared all of a sudden, with not one trace. I could never tell anyone how scared and worried I felt; I was practically breaking inside, though it didn't show. Tadase, however, cried non-stop, so of course I tried comforting him.

After I sung to him, he finally seemed to smile again… But soon after that, a black car parked in front of the house. Some men in dark suits came in and talked to Tadase's aunt in low voices. We didn't understand what they were saying, but I caught my and Ikuto's names a couple of times, then they stopped abruptly and came toward us. One man dragged me roughly away, out of the house, and into the car.

"Utau! Utau!" I remember hearing Tadase's sobbing cries as he chased after us for a few blocks.

I was crying myself throughout the whole drive. Eventually one of the men yelled, "Shut up, Kid! I don't want to hear your yapping all the way to the Tsukiyomi place."

Tsukiyomi? "Is Mommy out of the hospital?"

"Hmph. She has been for a while," the second man replied. "But it was your father who wanted you."

I frozed. Father? What father? My father left us before we were old enough to even remember him. "Daddy's back?"

"Geez. You talk a lot. Now quiet before I make you!"

I obeyed, but not because he ordered me to, I was really caught up in my thoughts. Eventually, we arrived at my old home. It hasn't changed, but when I was dragged out of the car, I was afraid to go in, not that I had much of a choice, anyway. Once I was pushed into the house, I noticed how dark and eerie it was.

Uneasily, I made my way to my father's old office - the more likely place he'd be - and opened the door a crack.

"Well, don't just stand there all day," a rough voice immediately growled at me. "Come here!"

I obeyed, but when I entered the room, I was shocked to see how clean and new it was. The last time I had been here it smelled and looked ancient; with cobwebs clinging to the ceiling and old furniture covered with dust, not to mention the stiff drawers and dull curtains. It was only some years when my father left, I didn't think a room could get that bad in such short of time.

Now it looked spotless. The walls were painted beige while the ceiling was a chocolate brown, the carpet matched with a lighter shade. Floor cabinets stood on either sides of the room with some plants, and framed certificates decorated the walls. In the far end of the office, in front of the big window with dark curtains, was a large black desk; and standing behind it, looking out the window…was _not_ my father.

"W-Who are y-you?" I stammered, twitching nervously as my arm rose somewhat defensively. "Y-You're not Daddy."

The man laughed, not even turning around to look at me. He was dressed in a dark gray business suit, with his hair combed back. "Such a naive child.. I am your 'daddy' now. Hmph. And here I thought you could be useful..."

"U-Useful…?"

"Yes. Very, if you learn right." He paused, as if in thought. "But not just you . . . we need your brother, too."

I stopped twitching instantly, and dared to glare at my so-called, 'father'. "Leave Ikuto alone!"

He finally turned to me, then raised an eyebrow when he saw my expression. "You got guts, girl." After a scornful chuckle, he smirked. "That's good. Now, where's your brother?"

"I don't know, and it's none of your business, anyway!" I hissed. "You'll never get him if it's the last thing you do!"

"Oh, I'll find him." He frowned. "And if you want your dear Ikuto to come unharmed, then you'll do as I say with no question."

I bit my bottom lip. Something about him made me realize he meant it, that it was no empty threat. My body quivered as I swallowed hard, and then reluctantly nodded my head. "Yes…Father."

* * *

><p>And just like that, I became an important part of his company, Easter. I hated it down to the last marble tile. It was like a living nightmare.<p>

I couldn't remember the last time I had smiled or laughed, but it didn't matter. All I wanted was to find the Embryo before my evil stepfather did, so I could wish Ikuto's freedom. I didn't care what happened to me, as long as he wasn't within Easter's reach. That's why I worked so hard - maybe too hard, to gather X-eggs. It was the only way to bring out the Embryo, and no one was going to stand in my way.

That is, until I met Hinomori Amu; the little demon that took Ikuto away from me. I vowed not to lose to her!

Soon enough, however, I realized she was always three steps ahead of me. Of course, I knew Ikuto loved me; I was his little sister, after all. Nothing was ever going to change the bond we had, but even so, I knew I wasn't the one he wanted to talk too. I wasn't the one he wanted to spend his spare time with. I wasn't the one he wanted to see.

I wasn't the one he needed.

But I didn't care. I was going to keep him, if it was the last thing I'd do –

And I paid for it.

Don't they say that, if you wished strongly enough, you'd get what you want? Well, I did, but it came out all wrong. When Ikuto was sick and under our stepfather's control, I knew I must've caused it…and then I realized it: anytime I tried to talk to him right after that phase, he'd brush me off gently, but with Amu…he'd smile and let her do what she wanted.

It wasn't until then, that I finally accepted the fact I could do nothing for my brother. I could only go after the Embryo; only then, could I be free of myself. The self I hated so much…

Remember when I said I didn't understand the whole 'let them go' thing? Well, I get it now.

I do feel selfish; I want him to stay with me, but I care about him more.

I do feel hesitant – a lot more than one percent, but I can't stand seeing him so unhappy.

I do feel the pain; I don't want another girl to have him, but it's what he wants.

It's not easy, but I know I can still watch from afar; making sure no one ever hurts him, and instead love him with all their heart.

I'm reluctant to say, but I have to let him go…he'd be happier free from my grasps, and that's all I want to see: his happiness.

* * *

><p>"So, you better take care of him!"<p>

"Eh?" The pink-haired girl blinked, clearly not getting what I meant. Did she even listen to what I said? "Um…who?"

I continued to stare intensely at the girl, my hands on my hips. "You heard me! And if you hurt _one_ hair on his head, I'm coming after you! You'd best remember that." I turned on my heel and walked away from Hinamori Amu. I could tell she still didn't understand…but she will eventually.

I smiled sadly to myself as I looked up to the light-blue sky. …_Good-bye, Ikuto. I hope you find happiness with Amu._

And, as if an answer to my thoughts, I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I turned to see a tall building, and on top of it, I could make out a figure. I squinted to get better, more focused view, but my eyes only widened back up. Ikuto sat on top of the roof, staring down at me. I could just make out a smile of his own on his face.

He nodded at me – _a thanks?_ – and then disappeared from my sight. I smiled brightly. I had made the right choice, and I was glad I did.

Now both he and I can move on with our lives.

**_~*The End*~_**


End file.
